Prométeme que seras feliz
by DanyGranger20
Summary: Capitulo Único Tiempo después de finalizar la batalla, él le hace prometer que será feliz, aunque no esté con ella. Una promesa de amor. Por favor lean esta historia, les gustara. -Sé que me amas…pero me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de amar a alguien más…yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. -Pero yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo. -Promételo, por favor


_**PROMÉTEME QUE SERAS FELIZ**_

Hace un par de meses la batalla en contra de Voldermort había terminado, al parecer las cosas volvían a tomar su rumbo, o al menos eso parecía.

Cierta castaña se encontraba en la madriguera, aun no se sentía lista para ir a buscar a sus padres, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que les diría al devolverles la memoria. En sus manos se encontraba uno de sus libros favoritos lo había tomado para algo de lectura, había decidió salir de esa casa ya que no soportaba en ocasiones el ambiente, la familia Weasley tenía un semblante realmente triste por la pérdida de uno de sus miembros y Harry pasaba horas encerrado en una habitación culpándose de todo lo sucedido, ella ya le había reprendido por eso pero, al parecer Harry no dejaría de culparse. Ginny era uno de sus pocos consuelos en esa casa, pero en ocasiones la pelirroja también decaía al observar las lágrimas de su madre.

Hermione salió de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba durmiendo. Se encamino hacia la salida de la madriguera y se dirigió al lago para sentarse en cerca de uno de los árboles y comenzar a leer, ella también necesitaba aclarar su mente, frente a los demás se mostraba fuerte pero cuando estaba sola todo lo sucedido durante la batalla le volvía a su mente, llenándola de recuerdos…

_- ¡Espera un momento! – Dijo Ron bruscamente - ¡Nos olvidamos de alguien!_

_- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione._

_- Los elfos domésticos, deben estar aún en las cocinas, ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ponerlos a pelear? – preguntó Harry._

_- No - dijo Ron seriamente - quiero decir que deberíamos sacarlos de aquí. No queremos más Dobbies, ¿o sí? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros – Hubo un estrépito cuando los colmillos del basilisco cayeron de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hasta ron, se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un beso en la boca. Ron tiró los colmillos y la escoba que había estado sosteniendo y le respondió con tal entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del piso._

_- ¿Es éste el momento para eso? – preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando nada pasó excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron con mayor firmeza y se balancearon en donde estaban parados, levantó la voz. - ¡Hay una guerra aquí! – Ron y Hermione se separaron, pero sus brazos permanecían alrededor del otro._

_- Lo sé, amigo – dijo Ron, quien se veía como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una bludger. – Así que es ahora o nunca, ¿no es así?_

_- No importa eso, ¿qué pasa con el Horrocrux? – Gritó Harry - ¿Creen que podrían aguantarse hasta que encontremos la diadema? _

_- Sí, claro, lo siento – dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, ambos sonrojados._

Y efectivamente si se habían aguantado, pero todo lo que paso impidió que ella y el pelirrojo siguieran demostrando sus sentimientos. Sonrió tristemente y posteriormente agito su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos mientras abría su libro. Cuando iba a pasar la página escucho pasos cerca, pero los ignoro por completo pensando que era el señor Weasley llegando a casa, sin embargo segundos después se sintió observada así que giro su cabeza. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar como unos hermosos ojos azules no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Ron – fue la única palabra que pudo articular al mirarlo recargado sobre un árbol. El chico solo sonrió al observar como esta se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el chico acercándose a ella – pensé que te encontrabas con Ginny.

-Yo… - la chica sonaba realmente nerviosa – decidí salir a tomar algo de aire fresco además de leer un poco.

-Ya veo – comento sonriendo, Ron disfrutaba verla así de nerviosa y sobre todo adoraba ese color que tomaba su cara, ese mismo color que había tenido cuando ellos compartieron ese hermoso beso en la batalla – Además me doy cuenta que estás leyendo el mismo libro de siempre – El chico se acercó y le quito el libro de las manos – "Historia de Hogwarts" – leyó el joven.

-Ronald – comento la chica – regrésame mi libro – el chico sonrió aún más. Se sentó junto a ella y le entrego su libro.

-Pero…debes contarme porque te saliste de la casa – el chico la miro directamente a los ojos y la joven se sintió vulnerable.

-Está bien – suspiro la chica – es que…en ocasiones el ambiente…me deprime demasiado – Ron alzo una ceja con cierta incredulidad. Hermione no le quería contar que todo lo que la rodeaba le recordaba los momento vividos con él.

-Bueno…entonces hablemos de otra cosa si quieres – comento tomando una roca y tirándola hacia el lago.

-Y… ¿de qué se supone que hablaremos?

-Bueno…que te parece si para abrir empezamos hablando de nuestro amigo.

-¿Qué con Harry?

-Ya sabes…la aptitud que ha tenido últimamente – comento el pelirrojo enfocando su vista hacia el lago.

-Lo sé – suspiro la castaña – ya hable con él y no deja de culparse por lo que paso.

-Ya verás que dejara de culparse…hoy hable con él, y parece que lo deje más convencido – respondió el chico – Harry no tiene por qué culparse Hermione… y tampoco tu – le comento el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo…lo siento – comento la chica, mientras que una traviesa lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

-Por favor ya no llores más…no sabes lo que sufro por verte así, creo que ya has llorado mucho estos meses – el chico se acercó y la abrazo. Hermione le correspondió el abrazo como si su vida dependiese de eso, cuando sintió que ella se calmó se separó lentamente – y… ¿piensas regresar al colegio?

-¿Tu qué crees? – sonrió la chica limpiando sus lágrimas, Ron rodo los ojos, debería de haber imaginado su respuesta – Regresare a terminar el séptimo año junto con Ginny.

-Me lo imagine…era obvio que Hermione Granger tenía que regresar, siempre quieres saber todo – comento Ron – de seguro volverás a ser la misma insufrible sabelotodo, como decía Snape – la chica lo miro enoja y estuvo a punto de levantarse de ese lugar, el pelirrojo sonrió -No…espera…aun no terminamos de hablar – la tomó del brazo para que no se marchara, ella regreso la mirada hacia a el – siempre me ha gustado hacerte enojar – te ves realmente hermosa cuando pones esa cara – Hermione se sonrojo nuevamente – cuando tus ojos color miel me observan con ese brillo de enojo…como frunces la nariz… – el chico suspiro – pero lo que más me encanta es verte así – le toco la mejilla con su mano – sonrojada por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?…No entiendo…- la chica se vio interrumpida, ya que Ron puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Nunca olvidare el beso que nos dimos en la batalla…fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida…no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en mi…la verdad no lo creí posible.

-Ron yo…

-Pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre me has querido y me siento un tonto al no verme dado cuenta antes…Hermione yo te amo – la chica lo miro a sus ojos y miro la sinceridad de sus palabras en ellos – tenía que decírtelo – el chico se acercó a su cara – además…quiero que me beses de nuevo, quiero tener grabado por siempre el sabor de tus labios en mi memoria.

-Ron…yo también te amo – la castaña termino por acortar la distancia y lo beso. Fue un beso sin prisas, fue tierno y lento, rozaban sus labios de forma delicada, Ron coloco sus coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y Hermione coloco las suyas sobre sus hombros. Profundizaron el beso y ambos suspiraron. Después de un tiempo se separaron aun conservando su posición y lentamente abrieron sus ojos, perdiéndose en el color de su mirada, ambos estaban en silencio pero, la risa de Hermione termino con el silencio.

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto el ojiazul.

-De que ahora tu estas sonrojado…casi del color de tu cabello – comento la castaña sonriendo. Ron también sonrió.

-Muy graciosa – ambos se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio observando el lago que tenían enfrente. El chico hablo – lamento tanto no poder compartir mi vida contigo – la chica lo observo con un semblante triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes que no me puedo quedar…que lo nuestro no puede ser…pero quiero que sepas que aunque me vaya…yo…siempre te amare Hermione.

-Yo también Ron…

-Sé que me amas…pero me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de amar a alguien más…yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

-Pero yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo.

-Por favor no hagamos esto más difícil – el chico se puso de pie con la vista fija en el lago.

-Pues…llévame contigo – la chica se colocó a su lado.

-No digas eso…yo jamás haría algo así…tu puedes ser feliz…aquí, con todos los que te quieren…tienes mucho que hacer aun…mucho que vivir, no lo dudo y encuentres a un buen chico.

-Pero…

-Te prometo no ponerme celoso…pero si ese te hace algo malo…juro que no sé cómo le hare pero, vendré a partirle la cabeza como si fuera…

-¡Ronald! – la chica no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

-Prométeme que serás feliz, Hermione y que ya no sufrirás por mí – el joven la tomo de las manos para que ella lo mirara fijamente en los ojos.

-Ron yo…

-Promételo, por favor.

-Lo intentare – la chica soltó un suspiro y el pelirrojo la abrazo.

-Gracias – el chico se separó un poco y le beso la cabeza, después su frente y finalmente sus labios.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! - una voz le gritaba y cada vez se acercaba más.

-¿Estas segura que vino por aquí, Ginny?

-Claro Harry, ella siempre lee en esta parte del lago. El pelirrojo y la castaña se separaron.

-Creo que te buscan – comento el chico acomodando los rizos de la joven detrás de sus orejas.

-Si…son Ginny y ¿Harry? – la chica proceso la información - ¡Harry!...ha salido Ronald, por fin – el chico le sonrió.

-Te lo dije…él lo superara y tú también…es hora de irme…No olvides que te amo.

-Ron…¡Ron! ¡Ron! – el chico había caminado hacia el lago y volteo hacia ella.

-Se feliz y yo lo seré también – el chico le sonrió y desapareció. Hermione corrió hacia el lugar donde él había estado y se quedó parada observando el horizonte. Después escucho que alguien se acercaba

-Hermione…¿estás bien?...te hemos estado buscando – comento Ginny acercándose a ella mientras Harry se recargaba en el árbol.

-Se ha ido…Ron se fue…él se ha marchado – la chica callo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas – se fue – Ginny se acercó a ella, hizo que se levantara y la abrazo. Mientras sus ojos se tornaban acuosos.

-Lo sé, Hermione…pero, todos tenemos que superarlo…a él no le gustaría verte así, sufriendo – comento la pelirroja, a toca costa intentaba no derramar lágrimas, en estos momentos Hermione necesitaba a una persona fuerte y sobre todo a su mejor amiga, pero ¡por merlín! era su hermano como no llorar.

Recargado en el árbol, Harry también había empezado a llorar, él era su mejor amigo, su hermano…y ver así a su amiga le quebraba más el corazón. Como pudo haber sido tan tonto, como pudo creer que Voldermort detendría todo si él le entregaba las reliquias, como pudo arrastrar a sus mejores amigos a la guarida de ese maldito, y más mal se sentía al recordar como la serpiente se dirigía a su amiga con la única intención de asesinarla y el no llego a tiempo. Pero, Ron se interpuso y la serpiente lo asesino. Grandes lágrimas caían por su rostro, todos le comentaban que él no tenía la culpa, pero esto era un sentimiento que no podía evitar.

-No pienses así, Harry – comento la castaña separándose de su amiga, el azabache sintió como si chica le leyera la mente – no somos culpables de nada, Ron me lo dijo – la pelirroja la observo asombrada.

-Tú…¿lo has visto? – pregunto el ojiverde y la chica solo asintió.

-Ha venido a despedirse de mí y algo me dice que también de ti – el chico solo asintió y corrió para abrazar a la castaña.

-Hablamos en su habitación…me ha dicho que no me sienta culpable, me ha pedido también que te cuide y además que te recuerde que tienes que ser feliz - Ginny los observaba con detenimiento, ver a su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida llorando por su hermano era algo que no podía soportar y sin pensarlo se abrazó a ellos empezando a llorar.

-Me dijo que me amaba…y…yo le he prometido ser feliz.

-Y lo harás…Yo sé que lo lograras – comento Ginny.

Los tres chicos regresaron hacia la madriguera. Tenían que continuar con su vida, tal y como Ron se los había pedido. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero ellos harían todo lo posible por lograrlo.

_***15 años después***_

Dentro de una casa de Londres, una mujer castaña, se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio. No recordaba cuando había tenido tanto trabajo como esa noche. Pero no le importaba, había cumplido su sueño ahora la P.E.D.D.O, se encontraba establecido en toda Europa y al parecer esto seguiría expandiéndose aún más. Suspiro con nostalgia. Ahora entendía las palabras de Ron, cuando le dijo que todavía tenía muchas cosas por vivir y hacer. La chica cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Todos estos años se había esforzado por ser feliz, por cumplir con su promesa…y que si lo había logrado pues…sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Mamá – un niño de aproximadamente 8 años de edad asomo su cabecita por la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? – la chica se acercó a su hijo y se agacho para estar a su altura.

-No puedo dormir - la chica sonrió.

-Tranquilo – Hermione lo abrazo, y sobo su pelito castaño, su hijo era muy parecido a ella, tenía sus mismos ojos, pero su cabello era lacio y oscuro como el de su padre – de seguro que a papá no le molestara que duermas en nuestra habitación.

-¿En serio? – el niño sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de su madre.

-Cuando te he mentido ¿eh? – La chica le beso la mejilla – sabes que te quiero mucho y sobre todo eres mi niño favorito.

-Mamá, pero si soy el único niño de la casa – la chica sonrió sin duda su hijo era demasiado listo.

-Por ahora – comento vacilante la castaña y el niño la observo con gesto interrogativo.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá? – el niño alzo una ceja.

-Pronto te contare hijo – el niño asintió – que tal si mañana te llevo a la casa de tío Harry y tía Ginny – propuso Hermione, para cambiar la conversación.

-¡Sí! – Grito el niño – quiero jugar con mis primos - Siempre le había dicho tíos a Harry y Ginny y para él, todos sus hijos eran sus primos, aunque no los uniera ningún lazo de sangre.

-Bueno entonces, vamos para hacer tu mochila, recuerda que este día papá llegara tarde, se le ha presentado un inconveniente – el niño asintió, con un movimiento de varita Hermione recogió todo lo que estaba en el escritorio. Salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño, juntos empezaron a empacar, tiempo después escucharon ruido en la sala.

-Creo que papá ha llegado – comento el niño sonriendo. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y salió para recibir a su esposo.

-Hermione…castaña - el hombre le dedico una gran sonrisa, al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? - pregunto esta después de darle un beso en los labios

-De maravilla – le sonrió el hombre - ¿y a ti?

-También me fue de maravilla, pero ahora que estas aquí, todo será más maravilloso – ambos sonrieron. Hermione pensaba que iba a ser imposible rehacer su vida, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un hombre que la saco de ese bache y ahora él y ella tenían su familia. ¿Qué si lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba por eso ahora estaban casados, pero como dicen por ahí, el primer amor nunca se olvida y siempre estará presente en su corazón. Aquel chico pelirrojo siempre tendrá consigo una parte de su amor, aquella que se llevó en su partida.

-¿Y Ron? – pregunto su esposo.

-Está en su habitación, arreglando sus cosas, mañana lo llevare con Harry y Ginny – comento la castaña quitándole a su esposo el saco para colgarlo en el perchero – quiere ver a sus primos y además yo tengo que…

-Tú tienes que…– comento el hombre con una ceja alzada. Sin duda eso se lo había heredado a su hijo.

-Veras…yo…tengo cita en el hospital – comento nerviosamente.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – comento su esposo en tono preocupado.

-Cariño – comento Hermione posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de su esposo – no es nada grave…más bien quiero confirmar algo – su esposo sonrió vacilante y la abrazo imaginándose a que se refería su esposa.

-¡Papá! – el niño corrió y se abrazó de su cintura, su padre lo alzo y lo giro en el aire.

-Hola, campeón ¿no es muy tarde para que este despierto?

-No podía dormir y mamá dijo que podía dormir con ustedes.

-Ronald, ya te hemos dicho que tienes que dormir solo.

-Pero solo será esta vez…por favor – rogo el niño, mirando a su padre con ojos de cachorrito.

-Ah, no sé porque heredaste los ojos de tu madre, y mírate ese gesto es igual al de ella – comento con una sonrisa el padre del niño – no podré soportarlo… ¡quita esa carita, hijo! – la chica sonrió mirando a su familia.

-Así es amor – comento la castaña posándose detrás de su esposo y abrazándose a su espalda – y me temo que no te puedes resistir ¿verdad?

-Claro que no podre, ese es uno de mis puntos débiles…tus ojos – comento este - Pues vamos…ya que es muy tarde, los tres subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. Sin darse cuenta que eran observados por dos personas.

-Lo ve, señor Weasley…la señorita Granger ha cumplido su promesa – Dumbledore se giró y observo al pelirrojo que miraba fijamente a la castaña mientras caminaba detrás de su esposo e hijo.

-Me alegro mucho de que sea feliz – sonrío Ron – que haya sacado adelante todos sus proyectos y sobre todo que tenga una familia.

-Bueno…es hora de regresar, ya ha visto lo que quería – comento el anciano – se supone que no deberíamos de estar aquí.

-Ya voy profesor y…Gracias, por traerme.

-De nada muchacho – el anciano se giró para salir.

-Te amo Hermione – menciono el pelirrojo observando a la castaña y se sorprendió que esta se detuviera mientras caminaba. La chica miro fijamente donde él se encontraba y sonrío, como si fuera escuchado sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo – después se giró y subió a su habitación.

**¿Les gusto? Pues yo llore ;( **

**Esta historia se me ocurrió en una tarde y no dude en escribirla, ROMIONE FOREVER **

**Espero sus comentarios por favor, saludos.**

**Los invito a pasar por mis otras historias, también son Romione pasen y comenten C:**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA por: DanyGranger20**

**NOX!**


End file.
